


Fetched

by revletos



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Based on a Tumblr Post, Based on shutupnerd’s Vampire/Werewolf AU, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freeform, Hinakoma - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Vampire/Werewolf AU, first fic, not beta read we die like men, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revletos/pseuds/revletos
Summary: Sometimes remembering is more embarrassing than the act itself————————————————————————————————————Fanfic for a fanfic, based on the text post from tumblr (https://tepre.tumblr.com/post/613217740165136384/silver-tongues-blog-dirtymonsterconfessions)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 9
Kudos: 57





	Fetched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shutupnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnerd/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Out For Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697496) by [shutupnerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shutupnerd/pseuds/shutupnerd). 



The mornings after turning were always the most exhausting. Not only had Hinata had to deal with the toll the shifting anatomy took on him, soreness shooting through every cell in his body, having rearranged itself twice in the span of a single night, but now that he was somewhat in control of himself as a wolf, he was painfully aware of the shenanigans that took place in the hours of the night, when his fur shone bright under the light of the full moon. 

And yet, control was still just barely out of his reach. Elusive, frustrating. It mocked him, just barely. 

He was never the most patient one out there either. 

Hinata woke up, or much rather, came to on a plush bed, much like the one he’d wake up on every month or so when the curse would fester and reawaken. He was cleaned up and clothed but alone. He sat up, hair askew and messy, blinking sleep out of his eyes as the memories warped back to his brain. 

They’d always come back slowly, in small bits, like remembering a dream you dreamt the night before. At least now he could say that he knew what he had done the night before. 

It wasn’t always a good thing. Progress took time. 

Komaeda strode into the room, regal as he always was, despite being significantly dressed down from his usual, much more formal garb, carrying a wooden tray. It was filled with fresh bread, baked the night before, with a small jar of jam they had made together and fresh tea. 

The tea blend would vary from day to day, the plants, leaves, flower petals and the like were all grown in a small garden by the side of the castle, a collaborative effort between the two of them; Komaeda would tend it at night and Hinata, during the day. 

The smell from the teapot was warm, homely, calming after a night of chaos.

Upon noticing that the other was awake, Komaeda’s face broke into an easy grin. “Ah, good morning, pet.” He greeted the still groggy werewolf, in the manner Hinata had long grown accustomed to, soft spoken and loving. “My apologies for leaving, I figured you would want something to eat, but I miscal—“. 

He was cut off by a pillow that was launched his way, sidestepping it, half a moment too late as it brushed by the side of his head. His hair, an enigma of its own, that was not currently tied back, fluttered and tangled from the force against it. 

“Ah, ah, ah.” he tutted, his eyes turned down to watch the items on the tray tremble slightly from his abrupt movement. “Good morning to you too puppy. Please try not to destroy the teapot with your temper, I am quite fond of this one; it is an antique after all, and a beautiful one at that. It would be quite upsetting if it broke, after all these years.”

He gingerly set the tray down on the bedside table, and turned to note the brunet that moments before tried (unsuccessfully for the most part) to assault him with a pillow, red faced and fuming. “Ah what’s the matter love?” the vampire asked as he sat down on the bed beside the werewolf. 

Hinata ground his teeth, as he ground out the first words that came to mind, “I am going to kill you.”, the threat empty handed, but the wrath evident. 

Komaeda paused, glancing at his lover's face before continuing. His question seemed to be rhetorical, as he continued as though he was never interrupted, the only difference was the warm smile was starting to turn a bit knowing, almost smug. “Is it because I threw—“ 

“Yes, It’s because you threw the stick but hid it behind your back! Nagito, you…. you piece of shit!”

Komaeda laughs at the outburst, a musical yet slightly wheezy sound, as he turns on the bed to further face his lover, pulling his legs up fully onto the bed with him, to gain the angle he needed. The sound seemed only to frustrate and embarrass Hinata even more, as he let out a noise (one similar to a dejected, kicked puppy; a fact Hinata would deny as long as he’d live) and buried his face in his knees, which elicited another giggle from Komaeda. 

The aforementioned vampire gently reached out, to pull out Hinata’s head from it’s confines in the comforter, to look at him. As much as the latter tried to look angered, the red faced pout was anything but threatening.

It was hard, almost impossible to imagine that this was the same creature that just hours prior had hunted, and viciously torn through a deer that was unfortunate enough to stray close to Komaeda’s castle. Needless to say, Komaeda wasn’t very pleased about the large amount of blood. 

And this was the first time he was allowed beyond the gates of the manor too. So much for his “self-control”.

Hinata immediately turned to try to look away but the cool hands the held his jaw were firm, not letting him move, and all the same gently. 

“Sorry, sorry, Hajime-kun, I apologize. You’re just fun to tease. You’re very cute, puppy, especially your reactions.” 

The proclamation seemed to diffuse most of the anger in Hinata, especially when his given name was used; it rolled sweetly off of Komaeda’s tongue, as if it was meant to be said by him and him alone. 

However, if Hinata’s face could get any redder, it sure did as let out another undignified noise sounding suspiciously close to a whine, as he immediately reburied his face in the covers. 

Komaeda laughed again, lighthearted, poking Hinata’s cheek, as he continued gracefully from one topic of conversation to the next. “Well, puppy, as adorable as you are, I would rather you eat your breakfast before it gets cold.” 

As much as Hinata’s dignity was lost, times like these were forever treasured in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Any inconsistencies - I haven’t read out for blood since the finale was dropped so there may be a few small inconsistencies to “canon”. 
> 
> Komaeda dressed down - As much as I love Komaeda in fancy fantasy-medieval style clothing, Komaeda in work clothes is also great. Also it’ll be more practical for dealing with a wild dog. Also I find it to be a testament to Komaeda’s comfort around Hinata, that he doesn’t have to always keep up a pretence but can also relax. Komaeda only had his hair down so I could (further) mess it up, but let’s chalk it up to the relaxed look.
> 
> Gardening - I love some domestic gardening with my Komahina.
> 
> Teapot - Komaeda seems like he would love antiques and collect them. Also I’m currently in a ceramics class so I had to. 
> 
> Komaeda’s laugh - Don’t ask why it’s wheezy when he doesn’t need to breathe, his canon voice is beautiful and sexy and I’m keeping it. (Ogata Megumi did a beautiful job with Komaeda.)
> 
> Hinata’s embarrassment noises - I think there’s poetic justice in him keeping some dog-like traits in human form. 
> 
> Naming Conventions - I’m used to the Japanese naming conventions even though it doesn’t really fit with the original work, but sssssh, a lot of fantasy JRPGs incorporate Western culture into the setting so I think I get a pass here. Also I love the idea of Hinata freely using Komaeda’s given name but getting flustered when Komaeda uses his. Classic tsundere. 
> 
> A/N: First fanfic since grade 9 (We don’t talk about that it was a really weird time), and I’m really glad to restart writing and share it with y’all! Remember to drink water, take care of yourselves, y’all are beautiful and loved and stuff. 
> 
> Whale out.


End file.
